


Be Mine

by sapphireluna



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireluna/pseuds/sapphireluna
Summary: Written for RinHaru Week 2019 with Prompt Confession / Get TogetherRin calls Haru on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Be Mine

Soft snowflakes were dancing in the December breeze and the Christmas city lights were a blur in the distance from the hill way up high where Rin stood, firmly gripping the safety railing. His cheeks were red, but not from the cold.

“Well, what is it?” Haru stood behind him, genuinely curious about why Rin had called him out here on Christmas Eve. Haru’s hands were stuffed in his pockets, giving him an air of being impatient and in a hurry to leave, yet he was merely trying to warm his fingers. “Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

Rin watched his white breath billow in front of him, his eyes still fixated on the scenery.

“I’m heading there soon, but I wanted to see you first since I’m leaving after Christmas. What about you? Why are you still in Tokyo?”

Haru lowered his eyes, not that Rin could see. Rin was going back to Australia the day after tomorrow and this short meeting was the only time they had met during Rin’s break. It couldn’t be helped, they were both so busy with training and school. That’s why Haru did not hesitate to come once he saw Rin’s message.

“My parents are not coming home this year, but Makoto insisted I spend Christmas with his family instead, so I’m meeting him tomorrow.”

“Good.” Rin would have hated for Haru to stay all alone in his Tokyo apartment on Christmas. “Thanks for coming out here.”

Rin was becoming self-conscious about acting rude for keeping his back turned to Haru this entire time but he knew his cheeks were flushed and he didn’t want Haru to see and comment on it. It didn’t last long though, as Haru soon joined him leaning his arms against the railing, and Rin buried his face into his coat as much as he could.

“Are you that cold?”

“Y-yeah, aren’t you?”

“Not really…”

The two watched the snow falling in silence. City noise could be heard in the distance but here where they stood, there was fairytale-like stillness in the air and it felt like time had stopped around them. Rin was painfully aware that their elbows were touching. Forget the cold, it felt like a furnace under his coat. Haru could feel there was something Rin wanted to say, but he still enjoyed being with Rin even if neither was talking. Haru didn’t want Rin to know that, though.

“If you don’t have anything to say, I’m going home.”

With that, Haru turned and prepared to walk away before Rin suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“No, wait!”

Haru stopped and looked at Rin expectantly. Rin's determined face was no longer hidden by his coat and the crimson on his cheeks was extremely obvious, yet Haru innocently thought Rin was even more sensitive to the cold than he thought.

“I...well…” Unable to place a word, Rin clumsily reached into his coat pocket and took out a small red bag which he extended to Haru, looking away like it was no big deal, waiting for Haru to take it. “Here.”

Haru received the bag, his expression betraying no emotion. He reached inside and took out a small dolphin plush. The dolphin was wearing a Christmas hat and was holding a present with the words  _ ‘Be Mine’ _ stitched in English.

"What is this?" 

"A present…" 

Haru looked at the dolphin again and narrowed his eyes. Why was Rin giving him a toy. Was it a joke? How should he react? Sure Haru liked dolphins but was that the only reason Rin had chosen this? And what did those English words mean?

_ Be mine. _

Now Haru's English was mediocre at best, but even he knew that  _ Be _ meant to exist. What about the other word? Mee-nay? My-nee? Mai-n? A mine was a place where people extract coal and stones, right? So… Existing mining place? Being at a mine? What the heck? Wait, could it be?

"Are you…" Haru's voice trembled a little. "Are you quitting swimming?" 

"Wut?" Rin blinked in confusion. "What part of this made you come to that conclusion??" 

"You're not quitting swimming to become a miner?" 

"What on Earth are you talking about??" Haru made absolutely no sense. 

"This!" Haru pointed to the stitched words. "It says ‘I'm becoming a miner’!”

Rin paused for a second, eyeing Haru incredulously, then burst out laughing.

“Hahaha! Haru! Your English is still as poor as ever!” 

“Ng…” Haru looked away, flustered. “Then what does it mean?”

“Uh?” It was Rin’s turn to be embarrassed. He didn’t think he would need to translate for Haru and say it himself... In a small voice he added: “It means ‘Please belong to me’...”

“Wha-”

Before Haru could say anything, Rin quickly grabbed his arm and pulled his friend towards him, quickly placing a kiss on Haru’s cold cheek.

Haru pulled back with widened eyes, his hand covering his flushed cheek. “Stupid, what are you doing? We’re in public.”

Rin’s blush contrasted with his grin.

“I have to go now. Merry Christmas, Haru!”

“Ah--” Haru raised an arm to motion Rin to wait, but the latter was already gone.

Now alone, Haru stood dumbfounded for a moment, the light Christmas Eve snow still dancing around him. The tip of his nose was red due to the cold of the night, but the blush on his face was bright red due to the warmth in his heart. His murmur softly echoed in the breeze.

“Merry Christmas...Rin.”


End file.
